Episode 8058 (1st February 2018)
Plot It's Harriet's last day as vicar and Laurel wants to do something special for her. Cain rushes off when Faith lets slip Moira's plans to leave. Laurel orders Harriet to be at the café around 1pm. As Ross is dropping Joe off in the village, they spot Noah. Ross urges Joe to talk to Noah, reminding him it's the only way he'll get to know his little brother. At Butlers Farm, Moira asks Pete to look after the place when she leaves but he's unsure about taking on such responsibility. Cain appears. He wants some answers from Moira. Moira tries to explain her reasoning for leaving but Cain is hurt as he thought there was a chance of them getting back together. He questions how he'll see Isaac if Moira moves to Glasgow. Handyman Phil pries about David and Tracy's relationship. Whilst David is distracted, Phil reveals to Tracy that he used to work at the Hotten Picture House so he used to be able to sneak in and watch films for free. Tracy is confused. Jimmy and Nicola meet with Joe in the pub although Jimmy is more interested in his lunch than talking business. Laurel spreads the word about the get together for Harriet. Zak and Lisa return to Wishing Well Cottage to find Cain taking his anger out on what's left of the walls. Faith attempts to persuade Moira to give Cain another chance and is shocked when Moira reveals she's leaving this afternoon. At the same time, Zak encourages defeatist Cain to fight for Moira. In the café, Harriet's friends gather for afternoon tea. Harriet explains she isn't leaving, she just won't be the vicar anymore. Zak states the biggest mistake he ever made was leaving Lisa. He should've tried to make their relationship work instead of going off with another woman. Zak insists Cain has got to try to win Moira back but Cain worries Moira will reject him. Zak encourages his son to talk to the woman he loves before he loses her for good. Jimmy is stranded at the side of the road due to a flat tyre. He's surprised when Lisa stops to help him. Debbie is frustrated that Ross hasn't found anything out about Joe yet but orders him not to get Noah involved in their schemes. Tracy isn't pleased to find David and Phil having a drink together. Cain returns to the farm where he begs Moira not to go, although Moira reiterates she can't be here right now. Cain informs Moira he'll be at the footbridge at 5pm - if she isn't there, he'll know she doesn't feel the same way about him as he does her. Moira tells him she won't be there so this is goodbye. Cain walks out. Cast Regular cast *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox Guest cast *Phil - Ryan Hayes Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Main Street *Church Lane *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and yard *The Woolpack - Bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms *Unknown road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,940,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes